


Forever Young

by frantic65



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, community: qaf_giftxchnge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frantic65/pseuds/frantic65
Summary: A porny little future fic. Justin is feeling somewhat neglected until Brian gives him some attention.Written for the 2016 QAF Gift Exchange





	

Justin opened his eyes and stretched, knowing as he rolled over that the other side of the bed would be empty as usual. He yawned and sat up, running a hand through his sleep flattened hair as he listened for any sounds that would tell him if he was alone in the loft.

He sighed and pushed back the covers, deciding that whether he woke up in New York, Toronto, or Pittsburgh, his days pretty much always started the same way. He wasn't complaining, his life was pretty fucking fabulous, and he knew many people who would swap places with him in a heartbeat. But for once, it would be nice to wake up tangled up in someone's arms. Well, a certain someone's arms. An annoying, vain, arrogant, sexy as hell asshole named Brian Kinney, who had offered to share his life with Justin twenty years ago, and to everyone's surprise, had been as faithful and constant as the Northern Star ever since.

Justin, however, hadn't been surprised. Not after all the times they had both almost fucked everything up in the beginning. Baseball bats, fiddlers, cancer, bombs. It was a miracle either one of them was still alive, let alone together and in a committed relationship. They had flirted with marriage a few times, but in the end, had decided that as long as they protected themselves legally, marriage was simply semantics. Once they had dedicated themselves to each other, there was no looking back for either of them.

They split their time between New York and the Pitts. New York was Kinnetik's creative headquarters that employed Brian's personal team of ad executives and designers. It was also where Justin's studio was located, and aside from a few larger commissions that required him to work on location, it was where they spent the majority of their time.

Pittsburgh was where they spent the weeks between Thanksgiving and New Year's without exception. And even though he was now attending college, Gus and the lesbians made the trek annually as well. Although he scoffed at family traditions, Brian would never think of going anywhere else for the Holidays, and Justin quietly agreed.

What Justin didn't agree with though, was Brian's need to work throughout their time in Pittsburgh. Kinnetik's corporate offices were still located in the same converted bathhouse in the Gayborhood, and when he was in town, Brian couldn't resist spending time reliving his glory days, haunting Ted, and whipping the next generation of interns into shape.

Justin didn't expect him to do a brunch date with Emmett, or go on a Christmas shopping spree with Justin and his Mom, but staying in bed until ten to enjoy a morning fuck wouldn't be asking too much from him, would it?

Justin sighed as he wandered into the bathroom, switching on the water in the shower that held so many memories, so many pieces of the eventful life he had begun to share with Brian before he was old even enough to vote.

He climbed inside, shutting the glass door behind him, fingers trailing lightly over the tiled wall, smiling as he remembered the number of times he'd been pushed face first against it, while Brian crowded in behind him, both of them so hungry for each other.

He adjusted the temperature slightly, wanting steam, but not discomfort, and stepped under the spray, facing the faucet as he started to run his fingers through his hair. He'd only buzzed it that one time, back when he'd been running with Cody, and even though Brian had never criticized it's shortness, he knew he preferred to have something to hold on to, especially while he was getting blown.

Truthfully, Justin was somewhat vain when it came to his hair, and the older he got, the more grateful he was that he had plenty of it. He knew that Brian loved him, but a part of him would never forget the days when finding a Trick in Brian's bed was almost a daily occurrence. And sometimes he still felt like that inexperienced boy, ready to be tossed aside for a tastier, and now perhaps younger piece of ass.

He'd been feeling his age recently, maybe harboring a little resentment that Brian seemed to have finally made peace with Father Time, and was cruising through his fifties looking fabulous and a good ten years younger than his chronological age. Brian's libido sure hadn't slowed down, but then again sex had never been a problem for them, except during the bleak days of Brian's fight with cancer.

Justin was lathering body wash on a sponge, feeling defiantly justified in his bout of self-pity, when he heard the shower door slide open and then close, and felt a familiar touch on his shoulder.

"Ah-ah-ah! No starting without me, Sunshine." He heard Brian murmur in his ear, and he involuntarily shuddered at the dark and hungry tone.

Justin spun around, not letting himself be seduced quite so easily. "Wow, I can't believe you're gracing me with your presence." He knew he was being a bitchy queen, but he couldn't help but let some of the built up bitterness leak out. "What's the occasion, Mr. Kinney?"

Brian lightly slapped his ass, looking amused instead of insulted. "Did you wake up on the wrong side of the butt plug this morning, brat?"

Justin considered pouting just to make a point, but he realized his bad mood wasn't really Brian's fault this time, so he pushed the sponge into Brian's hand instead. "Wash my back, asshole!" He turned again, this time pressing his ass against Brian's hard cock. "And fuck me!"

Brian squeezed the sudsy sponge, soaping up Justin's crack, and stealing a feel at the same time. "Aren't we the bossy little bottom? I'm going to have to spend more mornings in the shower with you, you're obviously in need of my strong male influence to avoid turning into a pathetic lesbian."

Justin leaned his forehead against the shower glass, ass pushed out, feet apart. He probably looked like a needy slut, but for the first time in what seemed like forever, he felt younger, and more importantly, he felt like he had Brian's undivided attention.

Brian's hands were everywhere, stroking his stomach, pinching his nipples, sliding under his chin to force his head back, giving him easier access to suck on his neck.

Justin closed his eyes and moaned, letting the warm water cascade down his back, mixing with the saliva from Brian's mouth as they kissed each other hungrily. Brian pushed one finger, then two into Justin's hole, opening him quickly, and Justin welcomed the slight burn from the rapid penetration. Brian laughed darkly, his other hand snaking around to stroke Justin's cock, jacking him off in time to his thrusting fingers. "You like that, Sonny-boy? Are you ready to take my huge cock inside that tight hole of yours?"

Justin wasn't able to speak, but he reached behind and gripped Brian's thigh tightly, silently urging him to replace his fingers with the big dick he'd promised. Brian obliged, pushing inside and filling Justin in a way that only he could. There was no logical explanation for how perfectly they fit together, and there didn't need to be; it was another one of the fucking wonders of the universe, and he had almost forgotten how good it felt to really let go, giving Brian control of everything.

Brian, sensing the moment Justin surrendered through whatever intense connection they shared, rewarded him with an approving grunt, digging his hands into Justin's hips and setting up a steady, yet relaxed rhythm that increased as their passion ignited. Justin closed his eyes, watching as colors flared behind his eyelids, water dripping in a thin stream past his nose and into his open mouth.

"That's my boy." Brian said through gritted teeth, moving one hand from Justin's waist to slide through his wet hair. "If you want me to fuck you in the shower every morning, all you have to do is ask. No brooding and pouting necessary, Sunshine."

Justin snorted and twisted his neck until his lips rested against Brian's. "Just shut up and fuck me harder." He slipped his tongue inside Brian's mouth, neither of them caring that shower water was mixing with their saliva.

The steam thickened as Brian continued to pound his ass, hand sliding back down to jack him off. They both came together in a dizzying rush, Justin painting the wall with his jizz, while Brian pulled out and shot his own load on Justin's back, watching in satisfaction as his come trailed lazily into Justin's crack and down to his thighs.

Brian grabbed the still soapy sponge, alternately scrubbing Justin's back and sucking marks in the wake of his strokes. He pulled Justin against him, thoroughly rinsing them both off, before switching off the water. Grabbing a towel from the heated rack, he wrapped Justin up before tucking one around his own waist. Justin sleepily leaned into him, letting himself be led into the bedroom.

"Back to bed, or breakfast, princess?" Brian asked as he guided Justin down onto the end of the bed.

"Breakfast?" Justin opened one eye in interest, looking out of the bedroom toward the kitchen. "You made me breakfast?"

"Don't be a ridiculous twat." Brian said, rolling his eyes and smirking. "Deb made you breakfast..at the diner...and verbally abused me until I agreed to take it to you immediately."

Justin laughed and put a hand up to stroke Brian's cheek fondly. "You love me sooooo much!"

"Yes, yes, of course I do. And I can see now that instead of sucking me off, you're gonna be stuffing your face with food." Brian let the towel drop, watching with amusement as Justin's gaze faltered away from the kitchen, to his cock.

Some things never changed, no matter how many years went by. Brian knew his boy, and he would be forever young in his eyes.


End file.
